Solve for $r$ : $14 = -16 + r$
Answer: Add $16$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{14 {+ 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{r} \\ 14 &=& -16 + r \\ \\ {+16} && {+16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 {+ 16} &=& r \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 30$